Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device that performs a process of locking operations for application processing, after the application starts, a processing method, and a program thereof.
Description of Related Art
At present, many mobile phones incorporate functions for receiving broadcasts such as television and radio, and animation display applications. Since many children are pacified when they are shown an animation using a mobile phone incorporating such a function, there are cases in which a child is handed a mobile phone in a state in which television display is started, a recorded program is played back, or an animation is displayed by an animation display application on the mobile phone. Furthermore, a child might be handed a mobile phone on which an application for children has been started, and is left for the child to play with.
However, in a state in which a mobile phone is held by a child, there are cases in which the child performs a terminal operation such as operating a key, performing an unintended operation such as terminating the application, changing the sound volume, deleting data, or cutting the terminal power.
Moreover, even in a state in which a mobile phone is not handed to a child, when an adult places the mobile phone on a table stand and watches an animation with the child, similarly, there are cases in which unintended operations are performed.
To deal with this, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-308333, in which a user's physical characteristics are detected, and are compared with physical characteristics data of a usual user, which are stored in advance, and if they don't match, transmission is locked.
Furthermore, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-163739, in which it is determined whether the user is an adult or a child from contact information, and in the case where it is a child, transmitting operations or personal information access operations are restricted.
Moreover, a technique for a mobile phone terminal is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-147794, in which key operation is effective while the mobile phone is installed in a charger, and operation is restricted when it is taken off the charger.
However, all of the above-described techniques are different from a technique that restricts unintended operation while an application is being operated, so a technique that can solve such a problem is desirable.